That's Just the Way We Do
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Shadow and Amy may be heroes, but they ARE just a average couple. They fuss. They fight. They may even scream at eachother. But they can just get past that and still love each other, because that's just the way they do. They'll stay together even when Rouge comes into the picture.. Right? (Wrote this about 2 years ago. No flaming, please)


_**We're over, Shad. That's it. I love you, but I hate it when you are such an asshole.**_

The words repeated through both of their minds. Amy furiously focused on her job as she was aware of crimson eyes following her. At the coffee shop, Shadow was sitting with a white bat, short curled hair, large breast, and a butt load of make-up. She talked cheerfuly with him as he smirked seductively. That's how he used to look at her, and she had to admit she missed it. Her eyes flickered to where he sat, his eyes frequently darted over to her retreating form. He knew she wasn't going to be able to ignore him for too long. He was confident. She knew what he was doing and put all her anger into her work.

She met his eyes again and he smiled. But his eyes half-closed did otherwise. They spoke to her.

_**You're going to crack, Rose. Try me.**_

She glared at him in hatred.

_**Watch me. You can't break me.**_

His dark eyes showed laughter as he smirked sexily, making her almost melt right then and there. He loved how cute she looked when she was mad. All week he had been missing her more than anything - even his dear deceased friend Maria. Amy was strong, he had to admit, but he was stronger. He already felt better seeing she was jealous.

She walked to the table and glared at the bat. "What would you like today?" She growled as the bat was about to talk again. The bat scowled and smiled at Shadow as he squeezed her tighter. Amy clenched her teeth over her tongue at the sight. She wanted throw up fom the strange feeling in her stomach.

Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Anger? Yes. Definately.

She narrowed her eyes and dropped the plate in her hand. It crashed, the glass breaking as she tryed to control herself. All eyes turned to her as Shadow's smirk turned into a devilish grin. It was the evilest look she had ever seen from him. "Shadow, God so help me, if you keep this bull shit up-"

A streak of black flashed as she felt herself pinned against the wall. He slipped his hands into her quills and slid his tongue inside of her mouth to silence her. She wrapped a leg around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss as he gladly returned it. He rubbed her back and then went down to cup her butt in his hands. Amy forgot where she was as she got lost in her own erotic fantasy. She moaned and he pulled away with a smirk.

" Forgive me?"

" I hate you for doing this to me."

"But you loved it, didn't you?"

" Asshole." She spat out. He chuckled darkly as she sighed.

" I love you so much."

She kissed him again as she sighed happily.

"Ahem!" Said the whore Amy hated so much. They ignored her as they continued their make-out. Rouge scoffed and walked off angrily, her arms crossed as she pouted.

" I'm never gonna get laid."

The costumers gasp in shock at the lack of clothes and the amount of bare skin on her. Amy smiled as Shadow licked his lips slowly. " Now that, that's over, shall we finish this at home." He had never seen Amy so lustful and turned on in her whole life. She nodded.

" Right. I love you Shadow the Hedgehog."

He smirked. " I love you too, sweetheart."

Everyone in the coffee shop looked like the expected him to purpose. He blushed and scratched his cheek in thought. He would maybe do that sooner or later. He pulled her into him as he said the two words. Right before they disappeared she heard him whisper something.

"I will make you my wife someday, Amy Rose." Amy smiled at her future hubby. " Why not now?" His eyes widened as she giggled at his amazed expression. "Less talking, more loving." He muttered as they crashed on the bed. She rolled her eyes and kissed him back with equal passion.


End file.
